Steel Knight
Steel Knight (Richard Arthurs) Steel Knight is one of Rick's roleplaying characters who has only been in the New Years tournament, a training match against Aki's Mizu (ended in draw, as the two decided to leave the battle for rest), and the No Boundaries. The character posted here is actually a reworked version, who'll be posted on PDS soon enough. History Richard Arthurs was the fourth knight in an order of nine, an order called the Order Of The Steel Knights. The nine knights were amongst the best in the world, and were well-known for their extreme skill with their swords, their impressive steel armour and their slogan, which goes "Even when we are killed, we won't die", referring to their extreme resistance to damage and pain. The Order Of The Steel Knights served the royal family of the Argorian Empire, residing in the capital city Argorok, named after the family. Richard was the bodyguard for the prince in times of peace, and fought alongside his fellow knights in war. Or he was the bodyguard of the prince, up until a few days before the beginning of the planetwide disaster that would rape the planet and leave it destroyed and hopeless for millenia...the prince vanished. No-one knew where he went, he just disappeared. Apart from that crisis, all was well in Argorok...at least until a group of mercenaries, led by a mysterious being, a Living Shadow of legend, who, with the hired mercenaries, stormed the castle and wiped out all in their way. Richard was all that stood between them and the king, and engaged the leader of the mercs in a sword duel, ending when the Living Shadow got sick of his existence and merely blasted him with a weird, magical spell, stunning him on the ground. He wounded Richard with his sword, a cursed blade that dealt more damage than it seemed, and then cast another spell, warping Richard's body away somewhere. Richard did not reappear until three hundred years later, in the Light Realm. His body was gone, his suit of armour and sword all that remained. The suit was now his body, as his soul was trapped within it for pretty much eternity. He was essentially immortal, neve-aging...except for the fact that he was in the Light Realm, and there was only one reason as to why he was there; he was dead. He also had no memory of who he was, or what he was. Turns out the raw aether, the magical energy that creates life and magic and is the gaseous form of mana (on Terra, at least), in the spells sealed his soul in his armour, bringing him back to life eventually. And now the new Goddess (the old one died three hundred years previously in a great battle against The King Of Demons, he learned with surprise and horror) had a job for him; take up his old role of a Steel Knight, protector of the land, and hunt out the Infinity Plus One Sword, the Demon King's legendary weapon, and return it to the Dark Realm where it belonged. He had no choice in the matter, as the will of the Goddess was absolute. Besides, it wasn't like he could do anything else; his memory was gone as was his original body. He was nothing but a soul in some armour. After getting to grips with his sword, the Steel Blade, he took the title of Steel Knight, The Goddess' Holy Warrior. With his new mission handed to him, Steel Knight descended down to Terra, to the planet where he once lived, three hundred years ago...only to find a ruined wasteland covered in yellow mist and populated by mindless undead and weird, blue-skinned subhuman creatures. He had no clue where he was...though apparently he stood on the ground directly below the almighty explosion that released the aether that covered the land currently; the same one in which in the Demon King died. So the sword couldn't have been too far away... After hacking his way through some zombies and blue-skinned humanoids, Steel Knight came across the cursed blade, the one that, unbeknowst to him, ended the life of the king who treated him as a son and raised him three hundred years previously. Steel Knight took the sword, and immediately the Goddess opened a hellgate to the Dark Realm, where he journeyed to the shrine where the sword was kept before the Demon King arrived there way back at the beginning of this mess... Steel Knight then took on the job of Guardian Of Time, travelling throughout time and space to new worlds and dimensions, hunting down villains who would harm these worlds and bringing them to justice, by killing them or letting ViperSkull seal them away in the Soul Prison. Amongst these, Steel Knight has noticed, a few descendants of the Demon King... And that was the tale of Steel Knight's first task the Goddess had him carry out. In the time since, hundreds of thousands of years, Steel Knight now is extremely skilled in combat, and has aew magical power he did not have before. He met many characters throughout his travels in time and space, and hopes to meet them again...and in the odd rare case, he hopes the opposite. Weapon/Magic Steel Blade: The weapon of choice for the Steel Knights and the man himself, this is a 3.5ft long, 2ft wide steel broadsword. Magic: Vis Fist: A magical projection of his fist, a projectile spell. It can be launched up to twenty feet away, and is the size of a football (soccerball to you Americans). It deals as much damage as a regular punch, and is a non-elemental physical attack. Tropes Armour Piercing Question: Steel Knight has used this tactic before to bring many a villain to their knees in rage and frustration. Blah Blah Blah: Has been told his long explanations and tales of adventures past eventually descend into this for the listener. Cryptic Conversation: Any good knight should know how to do this, if only to dance around things they can't/shouldn't answer. Casual Danger Dialog: A large dragon pops down in front of him and a comrade, and the words he chooses to utter? "My my, you're a large beast." Mr Exposition: Loves to waffle and share his wisdom, does Steel Knight. He's also usually the only one to come up with explanations. Obstacle Exposition: "Well, we have to fight a dragon. But before that, we have to make it through a forest full of goblins, elves and other creatures, then into the castle itself which is guarded by gargoyles, and then there are the traps and monsters in the castle between us and the dragon, and then after rescuing the maiden, we have to fight our way back here." One instance. Double Speak: When you absolutely have to get an old war vet out of retirement to fight a dragon... Inner Monologue: His wittier lines appear in this. Talking Your Way Out: He has a way with words, after all. Master Swordsman: Durr. Sheathe Your Sword: When having to fight a possessed ally that he did not want to harm, he sheathed his sword and let his steel body take their blows. Sword Fight: His duel with Hellborn is probably the best of this. Sword Held High: Victory pose, of course. Sword Over Head: Yes, different from above. He has stood over defeated enemies and pondered about killing them before (to be honest who hasn't?). Sword Sparks: Whenever he locks blades with an enemy using a magical blade (like Hellborn, for one), or just generally hitting their sword with his in the midst of combat, sparks tend to fly. Throwing Your Sword Always Works: And he does this with surprising regularity. Black Knight: One foe, whose title was literally this, has clashed with Steel Knight on several occasions. Failure Knight: He finds himself unwittingly obsessed with protecting royalty, and he does not know why. Of course, his locked up memory holds the answer - the prince of Argorok went missing whilst Steel Knight was supposed to be watching over him and protecting him. Not to mention that the royal family of Argorok (or at least the one he served) was wiped out after he was beaten and killed by Hellborn. Knight In Shining Armour: He has most of the qualities of one (chivalry, honour, etc), except for the romance...when you're nothing but a soul in some armour, it's hard to find love. I Gave My Word: He is an honourable knight, after all. God knows how many more I could find... Category:RP Characters Category:Rick's